


Las Sombras, La Luz Y Los Bosques

by NeroSparda



Series: Las Sombras, La Luz Y Los Bosques [1]
Category: Angeles de Bernie
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroSparda/pseuds/NeroSparda
Series: Las Sombras, La Luz Y Los Bosques [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644106
Kudos: 6





	1. Bien empieza...

Todo empezó como un día más. Una mañana rutinaria de batida en búsqueda del rincón más bonito y remoto del bosque para empezar el día con paz y admiración por las maravillas de la naturaleza. Sus pisadas sonaban enmudecidas por el follaje a sus pies, atenuando el tintinear metálico de su oscura armadura pulida con cada zancada.  
No tardó demasiado en toparse con la zona perfecta: Un claro hermoso junto a un arroyo de agua cristalina que se ensanchaba hasta formar un pequeño estanque.

Su gran y emocionada sonrisa se esfumó, dejando en su lugar un ceño fruncido cargado de sorpresa y una blanca ceja levantada. Había estado distraído absorbiendo el entorno y no se percató hasta aquel momento de que frente a él, a unos veinte metros, se alzaba una humilde pero muy bien asentada cabaña de madera, su terreno arropado por tal estanque.  
Tensó la mano derecha por un momento a causa del instinto, como si estuviese agarrando algún tipo de cilindro, pero sacudió la cabeza y desestimó la idea tan rápido como esta se le pasó por la cabeza. Su pelo mayormente blanco cayó por su púrpura cara, obstruyéndola de tal forma que solo destacaban sus felinos ojos a dos colores, violeta y verde en las mitades exterior e interior respectivamente, y su densa pero bien cuidada barba albina en torno a sus pálidos labios.

Entonces vio cómo una figura rompía la superficie del agua desde el interior. Emergió una figura de espaldas a él, echándose una melena castaña hacia atrás con ayuda de sus manos, que evitaban unos pequeños cuernos de ciervo a la altura de la frente. El agua caía por su cuerpo verde y Luzbel decidió que no era la mejor idea irrumpir en una situación así, por lo que se apartó con la mayor discreción posible y se tiró a esperar a la sombra de un árbol, con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada contra el tronco.  
Pudo escuchar cómo la persona salía del agua y se alejaba paso a paso para entrar en la cabaña, así como la paz que se respiraba justo después. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca del agua como para que le llegase su fresca brisa, y aquella sensación mezclada con la calidez de los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las copas de los árboles y el sonido del agua corriente fue, poco a poco, embriagándole hasta el punto en el que no pudo mantenerse despierto.

Lo que le arrancó de su súbito sueño fue un golpe igual de súbito, si bien suave. Un objeto duro chocó con suavidad contra el peto de su armadura, provocando que se intentase incorporar hasta que vio, sobre él, a la mujer que se había estado bañando hasta que él llegó. Sujetaba un bastón hecho de madera retorcida, cuya base estaba presionada firme pero gentilmente contra su pecho. En mitad de su verde rostro, repleto de pecas, se hallaban dos ojos avellana que estaban clavados en los suyos, dedicándole una mirada curiosa a la par que desconfiada.

— ¿Estás bien? —Espetó la joven, con un tono ácido. Su voz era ligeramente aguda y, a pesar de su tono actual, se conseguía distinguir la musicalidad presente en su voz.— ¿Te has perdido?

Por unos instantes, el muchacho se quedó engatusado, incapaz de contestar. Tenía la boca entreabierta y no conseguía musitar palabras. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta del panorama que estaba plantando, rápidamente cambió a una suave sonrisa de medio lado y se volvió a acomodar en el césped.

— La verdad es que sí. —Replicó con picardía.— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

La voz de aquel hombre era una de tantas cosas que llamaban la atención de él. Cuando hablaba era como si dos voces sonasen en perfecta sincronía: una aguda; femenina, y una grave; masculina. El único motivo por el que la joven ataviada con ropas largas de cuero no le había atizado ya con el bastón era por la inconmensurable curiosidad que le despertaba aquel hombre provisto de alas negras y un halo sobre la cabeza.

— ¿Perdón? —Inquirió con tono incrédulo y una ceja levantada- ¿Qué necesitas?

El hombre púrpura llevó la mano izquierda al bastón que tenía sobre el pecho y lo agarró con suavidad.

— Para empezar, que me dejases levantarme. —Ensanchó su sonrisa y empezó a fingir que le costaba hablar.— Además... Con esto no puedo r-respirar...

En esta ocasión, la muchacha conocida como Tessaria frunció el ceño con exasperación.

— Tiene toda la pinta de que te vas a morir, sí. —Sentenció, ligeramente irritada, antes de deslizar la base del bastón desde el pecho hasta la base de su cuello.— ¿No estás muy mayor para estos jueguecitos? ¿Qué quieres?

La cara del peliblanco pasó a ser una de leve decepción. Empezó a deslizar la cola para acercarla a las piernas de ella antes de hablar.

— Oh, vamos. —Se quejó.— Estaba durmiendo, tú misma lo has visto.

La frustración crecía en la mujer.

— Sí, quizá te hayas puesto a esperar a alguien más y seas tan inútil que te hayas quedado dormido. ¿Qué haces en mi bosq-

Sin dejarle terminar, Luzbel enrolló la cola en uno de sus tobillos y dio un tirón para desestabilizarla, seguido por un pequeño barrido con los pies para derribarla. Se movió a toda velocidad para asegurarse de amortiguar su caída y de que no se hiciese daño, colocando su mano derecha en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Tessaria. Ahora era ella la que yacía tumbada, y él de rodillas sobre ella.

— Mira, probablemente me gusten los bosques casi tanto como a ti. —Espetó, serio al fin.— Estaba dando un paseo matutino en busca del lugar más bonito y llegué hasta aquí. Te vi salir de tu baño y supuse que sería incómodo molestarte en ese momento, así que me aparté y me puse a esperar. —Retiró la mano de la nuca de la muchacha y se levantó.— Si te quisiese algún mal, te habría atacado en ese momento y no estaríamos teniendo este melodrama. —Le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.— Soy Luzbel. ¿Y tú eres?

Sin embargo, la muchacha rechazó la mano y se levantó por su cuenta, asesinándole con la mirada. Ante aquello, Luzbel se encogió de hombros.

— Tessaria. Y gracias por la bromita.

— Quiero decir... —Mientras hablaba empezó a andar, alejándose de ella y tomando el camino que usó para llegar hasta allí.— Al fin y al cabo has sido tú la que me ha despertado apuntándome con un arma y yo me he comportado de manera amistosa hasta que me he visto forzado a hacer ademán de defenderme... —Aunque ya estaba algo lejos y normalmente no se le habría oído, usó una pizca de magia básica para proyectar su voz y alzar el volumen de la misma.— ¡Nos vemos, Tess!

La muchacha se forzó a ignorar casi la totalidad de su monólogo. Sin embargo, esa última frase fue incapaz de dejarla pasar y acabó farfullando para sí misma.

— Y encima me llama por un diminutivo el hijo de puta. Yo es que le mato, de verdad.


	2. Visitas y pasteles

Era la mañana del día siguiente, salvo que una hora o dos más tarde, y Luzbel había regresado al bosque. Al fin y al cabo, no quería volver a pillar a la que había renombrado como Tess en pleno baño y tener otra escenita como la del día anterior. Esta vez sin armadura, el muchacho vestía una camisola gris por debajo de una gabardina azul, unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas negras. Entre sus manos, un paquete ni demasiado pequeño ni demasiado grande.

Llegado el momento, se volvió a topar con los terrenos de la muchacha, que se encontraba regando las plantas del huerto que había a un lado de su casa. Tessaria levantó la vista por casualidad y le vio allí de nuevo, lo que le llevó a rodar los ojos y dejar escapar un quejido irritado.

— ¿No te llegó con molestarme ayer, que tienes que venir otra vez hoy? —Posó la planta en el suelo y se irguió, sacudiéndose la ropa.— ¿Qué quieres?

Luzbel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la mirada por un momento.

— Vengo precisamente por eso. —Se le escapó una risilla.— No me gustó cómo quedaron las cosas ayer, así que he venido a ver si podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Tessaria le dedicó una mirada sorprendida mientras él redujo la distancia entre ellos con unos cuantos pasos. Por último, le presentó aquel paquete que portaba entre sus manos. Era una pequeña caja de mimbre tapada con un pañuelo, a través del cual se filtraba el vaho que emanaba desde dentro.

— He hecho un pastel de frutas, de manzana verde.

La muchacha rebufó por la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? —Se cruzó de brazos.— ¿Manzana verde por el color de mi piel?

El peliblanco asintió con una risilla nerviosa.

— La otra opción era mora por el color de la mía, y creo que eso estará mejor reservarlo para cuando te guste un poco más. —Se le escapó una pequeña risa.— Es que no sabía qué frutas te gustan y era una sorpresa.

«Sí, hombre. Estás tú que me como yo eso.» Pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. «Pero, bueno... Oye, parece que se está intentando disculpar de verdad. Por qué no.»

Con el más sutil de los rubores en su rostro, Tessaria desenlazó los brazos para, a regañadientes, aceptar por fin el obsequio que el hombre morado le traía. Cuando se debatía sobre ofrecerle algo de beber o incluso si hacerle pasar, el hombre hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

— Me tengo que ir, pero espero que lo disfrutes.

Con una cándida sonrisa y sin dar tiempo a responder, Luzbel se dio media vuelta y echó a trotar en la misma dirección en la que se fue.

— ¿Eh? —Se apresuró a decir, levantando la mirada del pastel.— ¡A-Adiós!

La muchacha bajó la mirada de nuevo, clavándola en el pastel, y empezó a farfullar.

— Qué tío más raro, de verdad... ¿Y si está envenenado? —Frunció el ceño.— Es un poco sospechoso que se haya ido de esa manera.

La joven druida se metió en su cabaña y abrió la ventana del salón para dejar que el pastel enfriase en el poyete antes de regresar al huerto y seguir con su trabajo. Con el paso de las horas se iba enfadando un poco consigo misma porque no podía evitar acordarse del dichoso pastel de vez en cuando, y del estúpido que se lo había traído, solo para obligarse a dejar de pensar en ello y distraerse con alguna otra tarea del día, ya fuese el huerto, recolecta de frutos o alguna manualidad como hacer tallas o curar cuero.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se acordaba le daba un nuevo enfoque con el que su desconfianza se quebraba un poco.

Sí era cierto que Luzbel, por muy idiota e infantil que hubiese sido, en todo momento tuvo cuidado de no resultar amenazador. Incluso cuando la tiró al suelo, tenía su bastón apuntándole a la garganta y aún así se esforzó en acolchar su caída. Tampoco se había puesto a espiarla mientras se bañaba, al menos eso decía. Es más, se lo encontró durmiendo tan pancho, así que era posible. Podría haber seguido con su vida y no volver nunca más y sin embargo volvió con un pastel casero para disculparse por una escenita de la que ni siquiera era responsable.

Tessaria fue cortando todos esos pensamientos con excusas como que precisamente había sido un imbécil y que seguro que sí le había estado espiando, que seguro que tenía segundas intenciones, en lo desconsiderado que había sido que el pastel fuese de manzana verde y que seguro que estaba envenenado.

Fue cuando, por pensar en el maldito pastel y en la estúpida cara del estúpido Luzbel, falló el disparo de su arco con el que habría conseguido ciervo para cenar que se enfadó de verdad. Con un gran bufido, tensó el cuerpo y salió a paso acelerado de vuelta a casa. Entró de golpe y tiró el arco en la cama sin ningún cuidado para plantarse delante del puto pastel. Harta de no ser capaz de ignorarlo, decidió lanzar un conjuro para detectar veneno o enfermedades.

Se quedó un poco en shock al ver que, efectivamente, el mayor ejemplo de un agente nocivo en el pastel era azúcar.

«¿Y entonces por qué lo ha hecho...?» Se dijo, totalmente confundida, antes de quedar completamente distraída por el suave aroma a canela que rezumaba del pastel. «Bueno... Si no está envenenado, no puede hacer daño probarlo, ¿no? Además, es culpa suya que no haya conseguido cena. Sí, está bien.»

Tras coger un cuchillo con el que cortar la tarta, destapó por fin el pastel y se quedó sorprendida al ver la presentación del pastel: la experiencia y el mimo que le había puesto eran inmediatamente evidentes, y eso solo acentuó la decisión de probarlo por fin.

Cuando se llevó un trozo a la boca no se pudo creer lo rico que estaba, y ese toquecito de canela lo hacía tan genial... Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había devorado la porción que había cortado.

— Bueno, ya que esto va a ser mi cena, esto se merece un té calentito.

Ondeó las manos para que entrase un poco del agua del arroyo, flotando a través de la ventana abierta, y se metiese en un caldero vacío. Las brasas bajo el caldero se prendieron al instante y ella se dispuso a poner la mesa mientras el agua hervía. Terminó por comerse el pastel entero, que tampoco era terriblemente grande, e irse a la cama con la cabeza hecha un lío.

Amaneció un nuevo día y Tessaria se despertó bastante más tarde de lo normal. Con tantas vueltas en la cama le costó conciliar el sueño. Se levantó a toda prisa y lo primero que hizo fue darse un chapuzón para asearse antes de salir a cazar. Regresó un par de horas después con un par de liebres atadas cada una de un extremo de una fina cuerda que llevaba colgando de la nuca. Pero, cuando llegó, no pudo si no suspirar y llevarse las manos a la cara. Luzbel estaba allí, sentado al borde del arroyo con las piernas metidas dentro y tocando una alegre melodía gracias a una flauta de pan.

— Mira que tengo la cabaña en la parte más recóndita del bosque para que no la encuentren y ya es el tercer día consecutivo que apareces por aquí. —Dijo, algo cansada, con los brazos en jarra.

Luzbel se giró inmediatamente, interrumpiendo su canción para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

— Tengo un talento único que me atrae a la belleza.

En ese instante, ella se apresuró en apartar la mirada mientras el rubor hacía acto de presencia en sus mejillas.

— Bueno, es normal, el bosque es precioso. Sobre todo con este pequeño lago.

La mujer verde se giró para dejar colgando las liebres en el colgadero donde ponía a curtir el cuero y así disimular un poco.

— ¡Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el pastel! —Dijo, ilusionado.— Por lo que a ti te alegrará saber que te he traído otro. —Levantó la mano derecha y, de detrás de él, sacó otro pastel envuelto de la misma forma que el del día anterior.— Este es de manzana verde y cerezas.

La muchacha se giró de nuevo para mirarle fijamente, con el ceño suavemente arrugado y el corazón un poco acelerado. ¡Otra vez no!

— ¿Se puede saber por qué cerezas?

— Tenía la esperanza de que el de ayer te gustase. Y como te pusiste un poco roja, me dio una idea para no ser repetitivo.

A la druida se le quedaron los ojos como platos. Si se había dado cuenta, quería decir que era particularmente perceptivo, y eso era bastante molesto. De repente, cayó en una cosa.

— U-Un momento, —Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que el de ayer me gustó?

El peliblanco, que seguía sentado, volvió a posar el postre antes de responder. Se giró un poco para tener una postura más cómoda para hablar con ella.

— Como no te vi por fuera, llamé a la puerta. No he entrado, tranquila, no haría algo así. Pero, como tampoco contestabas, me asomé a la ventana a ver si había pasado algo y me alegré al ver que todo estaba bien. Y al echar ese vistazo vi la cestita del pastel vacía en tu mesa, nada más.

«¡Mierda!» Chilló Tessaria en su cabeza. «Con la prisa de esta mañana no recogí la cena de ayer. Qué vergüenza...»

— Bueno. —Se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada.— Resulta que ayer me entró un animal en casa y se llevó la carne que me quedaba, así que aproveché tu trabajo para cenar.

— Pues si quieres, podemos almorzar este para que las liebres te duren más. —Volvió a coger el pastel para ofrecérselo.

Tessa se lo pensó por un momento. Bajó la cabeza mientras lo consideraba y decidió ceder a su curiosidad. Se quitó las botas y remangó un poco las pantalones antes de acercarse y sentarse a su lado, aunque no pegada a él, con los pies sumergidos en el agua. Mientras tanto, el hombre morado fue preparando dos porciones con una daga que llevaba encima.

— ¿Quién eres, Luzbel? —Espetó ella con un tono bajo, mientras aceptaba el trozo que él le ofrecía.

El muchacho se tomó un momento para coger aire mientras pensaba en una respuesta y suspiró.

— Esa es una historia bastante larga, —Relató, esta vez con una voz bastante más suave, mirando al horizonte mientras el halo de fuego fatuo sobre su cabeza se atenuaba.— y tampoco es que tenga una buena respuesta para eso. Busco admirar las maravillas de este mundo, y de todos los mundos, ya que nos ponemos, y juré protegerlas. Si mientras tanto, o entre tarea y tarea, me lo puedo pasar bien y regocijarme en el fruto del trabajo de mi vida, lo hago. —Se giró para mirarla por fin.— Y por eso estoy aquí.

Y ahí estaba. La muchacha rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro por la nariz. Probó el trozo que le había dado, algo a desgana. Estaba todavía más bueno que el del día anterior, y seguía notando ese toquecito a canela que le encantaba, pero en ese momento se le hizo metafóricamente agridulce. Le dedicó una mirada cansada y distante antes de hablar.

— ¿Entonces qué buscas aquí? ¿Qué pretendes con los pasteles y las visitas?

Luzbel volvió a poner sus ojos en el horizonte y guardó silencio por un momento.

— Lo mismo que cuando llegué aquí antes de saber que vivías aquí. Disfrutar de un sitio hermoso mientras puedo. —Dijo, con un tono parecido al de ella. Se encogió de hombros, dejando caer la espalda.— Y ahora que sé que vives aquí, con suerte, hacer una amiga.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Tessa, que empezó a pensar que la intención de su interlocutor no era la que había pensado. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar mientras comía el pastel con algo más de ganas. Se sentía algo culpable, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿A qué te refieres con lo de proteger las maravillas del mundo? —Dijo, mirándole de lado.

El peliblanco bajó la cabeza por un momento, pensando en cómo contestarle. Alzó la mirada para cruzarla con la suya y se rascó la barba.

— Pues... Es mi trabajo. —Dio el primer bocado y lo disfrutó antes de proseguir.— Voy de aquí para allá en pos de proteger al mundo, ya sea natural como aquí o el civilizado, de las amenazas de los planos exteriores. Por un lado, tengo una deuda de por vida con alguien que me salvó en un momento en el que habría muerto con total seguridad, así que de vez en cuando me pide algún favor de esa índole. Por otro, soy un paladín, hice un juramento para proteger la belleza, el amor y la felicidad en el mundo, y esparcirlos lo más posible.

— ¿Planos? —Increpó, curiosa.— He oído hablar de ellos, pero no sé mucho todavía...

Luzbel se frotó la frente, haciéndose a la idea del tostón que le iba a tener que explicar, y volvió a clavar la mirada en el horizonte.

— Pues, verás. Igual que el mundo en el que vives tiene varias capas, atmósfera, corteza, manto, núcleo, el universo funciona un poco así. Hay chorrocientas capas y esta en la que estamos tú y yo solo es una de ellas. Se puede pasar de una a otra, pero tienen un orden concreto. Ir en una dirección es fácil, pero en la otra se complica bastante. Yo nací en el Shadowfell, una de las capas finales de la realidad. Es un sitio... Horrible, para qué engañarte. Quien me salvó la vida fue quien me trajo aquí, y desde que estoy aquí me desvivo por proteger este lugar de las aberraciones que allí se encontraban. O de cualquier cosa que las ponga en peligro, en realidad.

A medida que hablaba se iba notando que era un tema delicado, sobre todo en su voz y cuando apoyó los codos en las rodillas, entrelazó las manos y posó la barbilla en el hueco entre las manos.

Tessa esbozó una mueca triste y algo arrepentida. Desde luego, su puntería hoy estaba siendo maravillosa.

— Oh... Hm... Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado. Y gracias.

Luzbel se irguió un poco y le dedicó una mirada confusa.

— ¿Gracias por qué?

— Por explicármelo de todas formas, a pesar de ser un tema tan... Peliagudo —Dijo, sin estar muy segura de haber usado la palabra adecuada.— para ti. Podrías no haberlo hecho, o decir solo una parte. —Le esbozó una pequeña risa de medio lado, dejando ver un pequeño colmillito.- Así que gracias.

El peliblanco correspondió a su sonrisa, con lo que el halo sobre su cabeza se avivó un poco.

— No hay de qué. —Se encogió de hombros.— Es lo que hay, no tiene sentido huir de ello. Oh, tienes una cosa...

Luzbel sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, que, sumado a sus últimas palabras, confundió un poco a la muchacha. Esa confusión se cambió por pánico y extrema vergüenza al ver que le estaba acercando el pañuelo a la cara y terminó por limpiarle una mancha del relleno de pastel que tenía en la comisura de los labios.

«Jodeeeeer...» Sollozó la chica. «¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso ahí sin que me de cuenta...? Me quiero morir...»

Mientras Luzbel le frotaba la cara, ella se fue poniendo cada vez más roja. Tanto que, cuando terminó, que no fue más que pasados unos pocos segundos, el muchacho no pudo sino reír.

— Ya está. —Dijo, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, mientras guardaba el pañuelo.— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿E-El pastel? Sí, muchas gracias. —Dicho eso, se apresuró a levantase.— Bueno, yo, esto, tengo que seguir haciendo cosas, que el huerto no se cuida solo, y el cuero, y, eh...

Tessaria echó a correr, muerta de vergüenza, y se encerró en casa. Por un lado, precisamente porque estaba muerta de vergüenza, y por otro porque no quería que un desconocido le viese en ese estado. Luzbel, sin embargo, no pudo sino quedarse sonriendo con la mayor diversión del mundo. No obstante, sacó un trozo de pergamino que llevaba encima y escribió las palabras _"Te has olvidado el pastel y las botas. Sal a recogerlos en cinco minutos, que yo ya no estaré. Nos vemos.~"_ antes de levantarse, calzarse y dejar el pastel a los pies de la puerta de la cabaña. Dio un par de toquecitos en la puerta, conteniendo las ganas de reír, y deslizó la nota por el hueco entre la misma y el suelo.

Solo fue pasados unos quince minutos que la joven se atrevió siquiera a acercarse a la puerta. Recogió la nota y la leyó, necesitando repetirlo varias veces para enterarse bien.

— Seguro que es mentira, seguro que sigue ahí...

Nota en mano, se dispuso a entreabrir la puerta con la mayor de las delicadezas. Cuando tenía el hueco suficiente como para poder ver que no estaba delante de la puerta, abrió la puerta por completo y se asomó, mirando a ambos lados. Efectivamente, se había ido. Profirió uno de los mayores suspiros que había oído jamás.

— Menos mal... —Se agachó a recoger la tarta y aprovechó que estaba fuera para recoger las botas y las liebres antes de volver a entrar.

Su cabeza se tiró un rato divagando. ¿Volvería mañana? ¿Traería otro pastel más? ¿Cómo se supone que habría de mirarle después de lo que había pasado? Cuando se relajó, pudo seguir con las tareas diarias con total normalidad hasta que llegó la hora de pernoctar.


	3. Espejismo

El día siguiente llegó como otro cualquiera. El amanecer trajo consigo los primeros sonidos de vida en el bosque, como pájaros cantando. Una vez más, Tessa se levantó y, tras abrir la ventana, transportó agua mágicamente hasta el caldero en el interior de su casa y la puso a hervir antes de salir al arroyo a darse un baño. Aquella vez se permitió darse un lujo y quedarse más tiempo del necesario para asearse y así disfrutar del momento. Los últimos días habían sido una montaña rusa para la que no había estado preparada.

Después de salir del agua y desayunar, se puso a trabajar en la caza del día anterior. Desolló las liebres, extrajo la carne, quitó las entrañas, preparó la carne para que se conservase mejor y en general hizo todo lo necesario para sacarle el máximo partido a todo, incluso al esqueleto. Después salió a cuidar del huerto y, cuando por fin terminó y se dispuso a salir de caza, Tess cayó en la cuenta de algo: Luzbel no había aparecido todavía. 

«¿Se habrá cansado? Ya era hora...» Suspiró. «Por fin puedo seguir mi rutina tranquilamente...»

Sin embargo, hacía un tiempo que el muchacho había entrado al bosque. Había deambulado por el sendero habitual y llegó a la cabaña de Tessaria con una sonrisa tonta, donde llamó a la puerta al no verla fuera. La puerta se abrió sola, con un crujido, dando paso a un interior un tanto más a oscuras que de costumbre.

«¿Habrá bajado la persiana?» Se dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

Desestimó aquel hilo mental en cuanto vio a la muchacha sentada al otro lado de la mesa, dando suaves vueltas a un té gracias a una cucharita. Al otro extremo, una taza llena, sin dueño y recién servida le esperaba.

— ¡No te cansas, ¿eh?! —Espetó Tessaria, entre risas, con tono alegre.— Ya van cuatro días seguidos.

— Como te dije, estoy aprovechando el tiempo libre que tengo. Y por desgracia para tu línea, he traído otro pastel. —Dijo, alardeando de una nueva cesta con otro postre en su interior.

La muchacha rió, tapándose la boca con la mano libre.

— De verdad, no tienes remedio. —Negó con la cabeza.— ¡Pasa, hombre! No te quedes ahí en la puerta.

— A sus órdenes, señorita. —Sentenció él, entusiasmado.

Cuando Luzbel pasó al interior de la cabaña sintió una humedad que no esperaba, teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de la cabaña, pero le restó importancia. Se sentó frente a Tessaria, poniendo la tarta sobre la mesa.

— Anoche me quedé pensando... —Apoyó la cabeza sobre el puño derecho, cuyo codo estaba firmemente clavado en la mesa.— Es completamente normal que vivas aquí, pero ¿ha sido así siempre? No sé, ¿no te gustaría ver qué hay más allá?

— Sí, siempre he estado en este bosque. —Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, pensativa.— La verdad es que sí, tengo curiosidad por ver el resto del mundo, pero tampoco tengo prisa. —Añadió con una risa.

— Vaya, alguien se ha levantado de buen humor hoy, ¿no? —Se apresuró a decir el peliblanco, cambiando su postura a una más emocionada.

— ¿Y cómo no me voy a levantar de buen humor si sé que vas a venir a verme?

Tess se lanzó a la siguiente rama. Había estado siguiendo a un ciervo bastante joven, aunque no una cría, con la esperanza de que le llevase hasta otros ciervos algo más adultos.

Luzbel alzó las cejas al oír ese comentario y no pudo contener una risilla halagada.

— No tienes por qué adularme, Tess. Aunque se te de bien.

— Sí, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de relación sería esta si solo fuese yo quien recibe? —Negó con la cabeza, fingiendo seriedad.— Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, cuéntame algo sobre ti, farolillo viviente. —Esta vez fue ella quien dejó reposar la cabeza sobre una mano, mirándole con una sonrisilla.

— Vale, vale. —Dijo entre risas.— Hmm... La última misión que he tenido ha sido en una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí, al este. Un grupo de imps liderados por un diablo menor estaban causando problemas. Ya sabes, desaparecen un par de personas, algunos aparecen muertos, otros llevan una temporada teniendo sueños terroríficos noche tras noche... Lo normal.

— Vaya, suena fatal. —Tessaria esbozó una mueca lastimada.— ¿Y qué hiciste? 

— Lo único que se podía hacer en esta ocasión. Control de plagas. En otras ocasiones hay más suerte y se puede razonar con la criatura o criaturas que provocan los problemas, pero esta vez no era el caso.

— Una lástima. Pero bueno, —Se encogió de hombros.— qué se le va a hacer.

— Ya... —Dijo el muchacho, asintiendo con pesar.

— Oye, me voy a enfadar contigo. Ni siquiera has mirado el té. Se te va a enfriar, ¡o peor, se le van a ir las vitaminas! —Le regañó en clave de humor.

— Perdón, perdón. —Luzbel se echó a reír.— Me he distraído charlando contigo.

El hombre cogió la taza y le pegó un trago. El golpe que le pegó el sabor fue inmediato: No le gustaba en absoluto. Aún así, hizo un esfuerzo por tragárselo y ser un buen huésped.

— Oye, Luzbel... —Espetó, con tono sugerente.

— Dígame. —Se puso recto, esperando su respuesta.

— Ayer te encontré tocando la flauta, así que asumo que la música te gusta mucho.

— Eso es correcto, sí señor.

— Pero... ¿Sabes bailar? —Inquirió, levantando una ceja.

Luzbel tuvo que parpadear un par de veces.

— S-Sí, bueno. Sí, algún baile que otro. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Déjame que te enseñe un truco.

Tessaria se levantó y empezó a mover las manos, usando la cucharilla a modo de varita. Venida de la nada, empezó a sonar una música preciosa, perfecta para un baile lento, y le ofreció la mano.

La muchacha por fin alcanzó al resto de la manada. Desde su posición elevada, Tess inició su búsqueda del ejemplar de más calidad.

— Vamos, hombre. Baila conmigo.

El peliblanco seguía algo anonadado, pero en seguida tomó su mano y se levantó.

— ¿Y esta música?

— Es un truco que me enseñaron mis hermanas. —Replicó, ya cerca de él, guiando el paso.— Es ideal para crear la situación perfecta, ¿no crees?

A Luzbel se le estaba acelerando el pulso, cosa que hizo sonreír a Tessaria.

— L-La verdad es que sí. —Replicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos poco a poco. Su boca, esbozando una gran sonrisa, empezó a rozar el cuello del muchacho, y eso no estaba sino acelerando su pulso más todavía. Se quedaron así, bailando en muy buena armonía, durante unos instantes que al muchacho se le hicieron eternos.

Tess lanzó un disparo certero.

De repente, Luzbel sintió un pinchazo en el costado derecho y se tuvo que doblar un poco, emitiendo un ahogado gemido de dolor.

«¿Qué cojones...?» Se dijo. Cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad se dio cuenta de que tenía la cuchara, que de repente empezó a ondear hasta convertirse en un cuchillo, clavada justo debajo del hígado.

No tuvo tiempo ni a pedir explicaciones antes de darse cuenta de que una retorcida garra se precipitaba hacia su cuello. Por puro instinto, levantó el antebrazo izquierdo para bloquear el avance de la muñeca enemiga. En el instante que le llevó extender la mano derecha como había hecho el primer día, esta vez apuntando al techo, y conjurar su mandoble de filo negro de entre una nube de plumas de cuervo, entendió que le habían tendido una trampa mediante magia ilusoria. Sin más tiempo que perder, realizó un rápido movimiento con la mano izquierda para agarrar la muñeca de la saga hizo descender el metal con toda su fuerza contra el antebrazo expuesto, rebanándolo de un tajo.

Con el trozo de saga aún en la mano, le apuntó con su índice izquierdo, provocando que estallase en una combustión espontánea que pudo extinguir con facilidad.

— ¡Maldito estúpido! —Chilló Tessaria, cuya apariencia iba reverberando poco a poco hasta mostrar su verdadera forma. Una saga verde, de piel arrugada y nariz quebrada con un cabello blanco, largo y enmarañado.— ¡Podrías haber seguido siendo igual de inútil que hasta ahora!

Con la garra sana, la criatura propinó un zarpazo certero en el pecho del peliblanco, al que se le escapó un alarido de dolor, lacerando su torso y su ropa. Cuando su visión recuperó la nitidez, se dio cuenta de que hasta el entorno que les rodeaba había cambiado. La cabaña estaba hecha de madera podrida que apenas se mantenía en pie, al igual que los muebles, y el suelo estaba lleno de esqueletos descoyuntados y cadáveres de insectos.

— Ni en tus putos mejores sueños, escoria. —Espetó el muchacho con asco.

Dejó caer el apéndice extirpado y agarró su arma con ambas manos. La empuñadura de la espada estaba labrada de forma que pareciese un cuervo con las alas extendidas, cumpliendo la función de guardia. Justo antes de lanzar su siguiente tajo, el filo se envolvió con una energía celestial que ayudó a que el ataque fuese exitoso y devastador. Hizo descender su furia en forma de tajo diagonal descendiente, invocando un poderoso estruendo en cuanto su metal mordió la carne enemiga por segunda vez.

La espada se deslizó hasta el vientre de la saga, que se contorció echando alaridos, biseccionándola a efectos prácticos. El ruido al rebanar la clavícula y cada costilla era horrible, los gemidos insoportables. Ahora era otro latido el que oía, este en decrescendo.

— Ya no harás daño a nadie más, engendro.

— Menos mal que ya estoy de camino de vuelta. —Dijo Tess, que estaba arrastrando a un ciervo con una única flecha clavada a través del ojo.— Qué raro, el cielo está muy despejado para que haya truenos, sobre todo tan fuertes.

Luzbel pegó un grito al dar un último tirón en horizontal para terminar de rebanar en dos a la saga, que rezumaba sangre por sitios que no creía posibles. Arrojó un chorro de sangre contra las paredes, siguiendo el arco trazado con la espada, mientras un último chirrido del metal rozando con el hueso de las vértebras dio paso a un gorgoteo gutural y los restos de la criatura se desplomaban en direcciones distintas. Tambaleándose, cogió su puto pastel y abandonó el lugar.

La puerta de la muchacha fue golpeada dos veces con fuerzas distintas, provocándole dar un respingo a altas horas de la noche. De repente, un tercer thud más pesado. Tess se apresuró a abrir la puerta, que se abrió de golpe para dejar paso al cuerpo inconsciente del peliblanco.

— ¡Luzbel! —Chilló la joven.— Por los dioses, ¿puedes oírme? ¿¡Luzbel!?

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba tumbado en una cama y notaba vendas ceñidas a su cuerpo. Le costó un poco enfocar la vista, pero con un poco de tiempo se hizo posible. Estaba a oscuras, pero a su lado había una figura... La figura de Tess. La Tess real. Lleno de calma, volvió a cerrar los ojos casi en contra de su voluntad y siguió descansando. La siguiente vez que se despertó fue a causa de un olor salado mezclado con otro dulce y un sonido chisporroteante. Con algo de esfuerzo, se levantó y salió de la habitación para toparse con el resto de la cabaña. Madera en buen estado, suelo limpio y sin cadáveres... Y Tess preparando el desayuno.

Fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa tonta al ver aquella estampa. Sin embargo, la muchacha no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba allí de pie. Se giró por casualidad y casi tuvo que mirar dos veces para verle, a lo que le dedicó una mirada asesina y preocupada.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? —Le berreó, apuntándole con una espátula de metal.— Pasa a acostarte, ¡deberías estar reposando!

Luzbel no pudo sino estallar en carcajadas al ver aquello, aunque le doliese a horrores con cada movimiento abdominal.

— No es para tanto, en serio. —Dijo como pudo, respirando de forma agitada a causa de la risa y el dolor.

— ¿¡Que no es para tanto!? —Frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios, intentando no asesinarle ella misma. Resopló antes de seguir.— Luzbel, en serio. Acuéstate, ahora te llevo el desayuno.

— Está bien, está bien... —Sacudió la mano derecha suavemente para que no se lo repitiese más veces.— Si me lo pides así, qué remedio.

El peliblanco se giró para regresar a la cama, pero volvió a darse la vuelta para mirarla una vez más.

— Y, Tess. —Añadió, serio.

— ¿Sí? —Dijo, mirándole de reojo.

— Gracias. De verdad.

La joven de piel verde sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra el rubor, y volvió a centrarse en el desayuno.

— No hay de qué. —Dijo por lo bajo, aunque tenía intención de que Luzbel le oyese.— Qué menos.

El peliblanco se sentó en la cama con la mayor parsimonia del mundo. Suspiró de una forma similar, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se cubrió las zonas heridas con las manos. Cerró los ojos al sentir un pinchazo y desestimó la idea de cerrarse las heridas. A saber cuán a menudo tenía ella la ocasión de cuidar de alguien, no quería quitarle esa ilusión. Cerró y abrió el puño izquierdo un par de veces, considerando si tumbarse, y al final lo hizo.

Pasados un minuto o dos, llegó la muchacha con dos bandejas de madera, una de ellas con patas. En cada bandeja, un plato con un poco de bacon y huevos revueltos y un cuenco con porridge de leche, avena y algo de fruta. Además, agua y zumo de naranja en jarras distintas y una porción del pastel que Luzbel había traído una vez más. Dejó la bandeja con patas sobre Luzbel, que se estaba incorporando. Era lo suficientemente alta y ancha como para que las patas se pudiesen apoyar en la cama y que comiese con comodidad. Ella, por otro lado, dejó su bandeja en la mesita de noche mientras traía una silla del salón para sentarse.

El muchacho miró atónito el desayuno, haciéndosele la boca agua. Cuando Tess se sentó a su lado, le dedicó una mirada agradecida que rápidamente cambió a un rostro jocoso.

— Joder, así dan ganas de venir herido más veces. —Dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

La druida le fulminó con la mirada.

— Ni se te ocurra. La próxima vez dejo que te desangres en la puerta.

El hombre morado echó una carcajada.

— Bueno, limpiar el estropicio seguirá siendo tu problema. —Dijo, con la boca llena pero tapándosela con la mano. Tragó y bebió un poco de zumo antes de seguir.— ¿No crees que sería más útil vivo que muerto?

Tess suspiró con fuerza por la nariz.

— No si va a aparecer en mi puerta muriéndose día sí, día no. Así paso el mal trago una sola vez. —Espetó antes de dar un primer bocado, a mala uva.

Luzbel era un poco imbécil, pero no tonto. Viendo que no era un tema con el que pudiese bromear, al menos tan pronto, decidió dejarlo a un lado.

— Está delicioso. —Añadió, con un tono más suave.— Muchas gracias.

— Luzbel... —Tess puso una mueca consternada.— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

El aludido dejó el cubierto en el plato y tragó el bocado.

— Venía para aquí, de hecho. —Suspiró. En ese momento, Tess empezó a mirar hacia otra parte.— Una saga verde me embrujó, cosa que descubrí más tarde, para hacerme creer que llegaba pero en realidad me condujo hasta su cabaña.

El corazón de la muchacha se encogió. No solo estaba siendo una molestia para él, que podría estar haciendo cosas más útiles con su tiempo, sino que además la habían usado de forma indirecta para hacerle daño, fuese lo que fuese una saga. Puso un gesto apenado antes de beber un poco de zumo.

— A todo esto... ¿Qué es una saga? —Inquirió, jugueteando con sus dedos, con los ojos clavados en las manos.

— Oh, perdón. —Rio.— Pensaba que lo sabías. —Terminó de masticar y se limpió la boca antes de hablar. Frunció el ceño, concentrándose, y cogió aire.— Las sagas son criaturas malignas, de apariencia similar a la de una anciana. Adoran el mal y son muy versadas con la magia. Hay muchos tipos, y las verdes son las que más se valen de las artes ilusorias para atraer a incautos para reproducirse gracias a ellos y después matarlos para comérselos. No necesariamente en ese orden. Y por eso he llegado en este estado, pero tendrías que haberla visto a ella.

Tessa tragó saliba y se rascó el brazo derecho, ladeando la cara.

— Wow... Diría que has tenido suerte pero, viendo las pintas que traías el primer día, no la necesitas. —Esbozó una media sonrisa, intentando parecer más consolada de lo que estaba, y continuó en un susurro.— Menos mal que acabó bien...

— Sí, una lástima que esta vez no la llevase encima. No pensaba que me fuese a hacer falta. —Dijo entre risas.— Pero bueno, miremos el lado positivo para que puedas estar más tranquila.

Al verla tan nerviosa, decidió que era buena idea consolarla un poco, por lo que le cogió las manos con delicadeza y le frotó los dorsos con los pulgares. Ella se puso completamente roja en un santiamén.

— Ahora tu bosque está a salvo, y eso es lo que importa. —Dijo con un tono suave y gentil.— Estas heridas han merecido la pena.

— En realidad me parece extraño... Llevo aquí casi tres años y no he tenido muchos problemas más allá de lo típico... —Por fin sacó fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada.— Gracias. —Dicho eso, fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por más tiempo.

— Pues el suelo de su cabaña estaba repleto de huesos humanoides. Debía llevar aquí más tiempo que tú. Has tenido suerte.

Tess no supo cómo encajar la información, así que calló. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, en los que Luzbel mantuvo ese agarre con sus manos, que a ella no hacía más que hacerle hervir las mejillas y acelerar el corazón, sobre todo en silencio. Después, el peliblanco por fin le soltó las manos y continuó con el desayuno.

— Qué rico, joder.

Ella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.


	4. Entrelazamiento

Fue cuando Tess por fin probó el pastel que cayó en la cuenta de que aquel pastel era distinto. Aquel habitual sabor a manzana no estaba, teniendo en su lugar un rico gusto a moras. Sí que se mantenía aquel estupendo toque a canela, pero se entretejía con un suave y muy leve gusto a limón dulce.

— ¿A qué se debe el cambio tan drástico en el pastel? —Increpó, curiosa, mientras masticaba con la boca cubierta por las manos.— No es que no me guste, pero me sorprende.

Luzbel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Te dije que el de manzana te representaba a ti. —Respondió, mirando su plato con una sonrisa vaga.— Ahora que parece que ya me aguantas, he traído uno que me representa a mí. —Levantó la mirada, encontrándola con la de ella.— ¿Te gusta?

Rodó los ojos al recordar aquella frase.

— Preguntaría que como sabes que te aguanto... Pero estás herido, tirado en mi cama. —Alzó las cejas en un gesto que expresaba "Qué remedio".— Y sí, está muy rica. ¿Las haces tu?

El muchacho no pudo contener una risotada.

— Sí señorita. Hasta escojo los ingredientes a mano, siempre los mejores que pueda encontrar. —Añadió, orgulloso.— Puedes sentirte afortunada.

— Si, eso se nota... Espera, ¿afortunada por qué? ¿Por comerme una tarta? —Esbozó una sonrisa un poco menos nerviosa.

— La gente normalmente paga por mis tartas. —Dijo, aún con ese tono satisfecho.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa pícara, divertida.

— La gente normalmente no viene a mi cabaña a desmayarse... Digamos que una por otra.

Luzbel levantó las cejas y dejó escapar una risa muda.

— Vaaaya. —Espetó, haciéndose el ofendido.— Y yo que seguía pagando por la escenita del primer día. ¿Ahora tengo que traerte más tartas? No sé si eso será muy sano.

— No, ahora ni se te ocurra ponerte a hacer tartas. Tus heridas no tenían buena pinta cuando las curé, así que mejor descansa. Ya te irás cuando te recuperes —se levanta para recoger— De momento no tengo planeado marcharme, así que...

— Bueno, yo me recupero con bastante rapidez. —Dijo con una sonrisa.— Pero si insistes, yo me quedo aquí tan plácidamente... —Se estiró, bostezando, y se acurrucó en la cama.— ¿Y qué vas a hacer, hacerme compañía todo el rato?

A pesar de que le estaba hablando, Tessa estaba organizando las cosas en la cocina.

— Esa era la idea, —Respondió, alzando algo la voz.— pero puedo hacer como si no estuvieras, si lo prefieres.

— No me oirás quejarme de que te quedes. —Añadió él, con una risa. Pasados unos segundos, recordó la conversación con la falsa Tess.— Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo sin despertarme?

— Pues... Día y medio, diría yo. ¿Por? —Sentenció, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Luzbel no pudo contener una risa al verla.

— Curiosidad. Oye... El otro día me surgió la duda y tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué este sitio? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se incorporó.— No me malinterpretes, cualquier persona querría vivir en un lugar tan hermoso como sí mismo, pero ¿qué te ata aquí?

— Dame un momento. —Aprovechó a terminar de recoger en lo que se le pasaba el rubor antes de volver.— Desde siempre, he tenido una conexión bastante fuerte con la naturaleza, y la ciudad y el gentío me suelen agobiar si paso allí mucho tiempo. —Por fin regresó y se sentó, de nuevo, a su lado.— Así que hablé con mis padres y me vine aquí.

Esa palabra le cayó como un puñal debajo del hígado. Intentando, sin mucho éxito, esconder su melancolía, echó una risotada y se frotó la frente con una mano por un momento.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿"Adiós, cariño, ven los domingos a comer y te echaremos de menos"? Qué afortunada.

— Ya sabían lo que había. Han visto toda la vida que me pasaba el tiempo en el bosque. Y cuando descubrí mi conexión mágica con la naturaleza y que allí lo pasaba mal, no tuvieron problema. De vez en cuando voy a verles o les escribo.

Luzbel se dio cuenta del tono con el que había hecho el último comentario. La envidia, el arrepentimiento y culpa se le estaban filtrando sin querer, y no debía actuar así. Se frotó la cara otra vez y suspiró.

— Bueno. —Dijo, restregándose las manos hacia abajo hasta quitarlas de la cara.— Has tenido más suerte que muchos. Me alegro.

La muchacha le miró, extrañada.

— Sé que no es lo normal y que otros no tienen esa suerte que dices... Y es algo de lo que me alegro mucho, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí de haber pasado más tiempo en el pueblo.

— De nada sirve pensar en eso, supongo. —Le sonrió.

Al verle toquetearse tanto la cara, Tess se acercó a peinarle, con cuidado y delicadeza, un par de mechones que se había alborotado. Al peliblanco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al tenerla tan cerca, y otro en el estómago al tener en cuenta los recuerdos de la última vez que la "tuvo" tan cerca. Cuando se dio cuenta tenía la mirada clavada en sus labios, así que la apartó rápidamente, algo ruborizado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Dijo ella, de forma dulce.— ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás algo rojo.

Luzbel volvió a poner su mirada en los ojos de la chica. Casi sin darse cuenta, deslizó su mano hasta su cuello y la dejó en su nuca.

— Se me pasará...

Sin esperar un instante más, tiró de ella con suavidad a la vez que él mismo se acercaba para fundir sus labios con los de ella. La druida, que acababa de procesarlo todo, puso los ojos como platos y se puso tan roja que parecía que Luzbel se había desteñido sobre ella. Pasado el primer segundo de shock y pánico, cerró por fin los ojos y correspondió al beso. Tras unos cuantos segundos de contacto apasionado, el peliblanco rodeó la cintura de la muchacha para tirar de ella y subirla a la cama con él, ante lo que ella pegó un chillido divertido y preocupado.

— ¿Pero tú estás loco? —Consiguió decir.— Te vas a hacer daño...

— Te he dicho que me recupero rápido. —Se apresuró a decir antes de volver a plantarle un beso.

— Te voy a matar... —Intentó decir, medio enmudecida por los labios de él, que no pudo sino reír. No sería la primera versión de ella que lo intentaba.

Tras un rato más largo que corto, por fin separaron sus caras. Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, lo que a Tess empezó a darle muchísima vergüenza, provocando una risa nerviosa. Mientras su mente se aceleraba con un montón de pensamientos, la mano de Luzbel acariciando su mejilla la devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo, suavemente, con una gentil sonrisa.— Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Por dentro, la muchacha estaba chillando. Sin embargo, devolverle la sonrisa era una reacción más apropiada.

— ¿A que te desmayes en mi puerta, tenga que cuidarte y no te puedas ni mover? —Le plantó otro suave y corto beso.— ¿O a esto?

Luzbel se quedó mirándola como quien tiene delante el primer atardecer después de pasar años confinado bajo tierra.

— Hmm... Sí. Sí a todo.

La mano del muchacho se deslizó hasta la nuca de ella, que agarró para besarla de nuevo.

— ¿Hoy no tienes nada importante que hacer? —Dijo él, apartándole el pelo de la cara.— No me malinterpretes, me quedaría aquí contigo todo el día. —Tess se sorprendió cuando le rodeó la cintura con las manos.— Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es tu día a día?

— Pues... No sé, normalmente es tranquilo. —Se movió para acurrucarse con él, así de paso no le veía la cara de tomate.— Arreglar el huerto, ir a cazar, curtir las pieles... Y a veces tallo el cuero y hago adornos. Más lo típico de todas las casas. Y... Espero que no sea un tema delicado, pero al hacerte las curas me he fijado en que tu piel tiene dos colores. ¿A qué se debe eso?

— ¡Oh! —Se echó a reír.— Eso, pues, bueno. Nací así, no tiene mucho misterio. —Con la mano libre, empezó a acariciarle el pelo.— Igual que el halo, los cuernos, las alas, la cola... Ya me entiendes.

— Tiene sentido, sí. Es que es raro ver a gente de dos colores... De esa forma. —Dijo entre risas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió, curioso pero divertido.

— Pues, a ver, —Se le escapó una risa.— lo normal, o al menos que haya visto, es que se vean ambos colores, no que lo que se ve sea de uno y lo que no, de otro.

— Hombre, vale que la barba es relativamente poblada, pero se me ve que la parte inferior de la cara es pálida. —Le agarró de la barbilla para que volviese a mirarle y luego se señaló al labio inferior.— ¿Tanto corte te daba mirarme a la cara? —Espetó, conteniendo una risa, antes de interrumpir su respuesta con un nuevo beso.

La druida aceptó a regañadientes, algo picada por el comentario, mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro por imbécil.

— Bueno, no me había fijado tanto, chico listo. —Dijo, haciéndose la ofendida, mientras se volvía a recostar en su hombro.

— No pasa nada, no pasa nada... —Rio él.— Y... ¿Qué pretendes hacer con tus poderes? ¿Quedarte aquí para siempre?

— No lo sé. Tengo pensado viajar y ver más mundo, quizá aproveche y ayude de alguna forma. Pero la idea de quedarme aquí para siempre no me desagrada... —Por fin, se abrazó a él con mucho cuidado.— ¿Te duele si hago así?

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Solo si me aprietas, así que debería estar bien.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Añadió Tess tras un breve silencio.— Dices que siempre estás de aquí para allá, tendrás cientos de historias que contar.

— Pues... Sí. He estado de aquí para allá, he visto estructuras imposibles en los confines de la realidad y me he deleitado contemplando la belleza de la existencia... —Suspiró.— No sabría por dónde empezar.

— Suena a que te lo estás inventando para hacerte el interesante. —Bromeó ella, intentando sacarle algo.

Luzbel echó una risa antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir.

— Pues... Está la primera vez que acabé en el plano de las hadas. Un día como el que te conocí, hace algunos años, seguí mi rutina habitual de deambular por el bosque de buena mañana. Esa vez, igual que aquí, me vi atraído a un lugar concreto de particular belleza: Un prado que rodeaba un enorme y precioso lago en pleno valle, donde me quité la armadura y me dispuse a pasar allí unas cuantas horas. El sitio era hermoso, y me lo pareció incluso más cuando salí de bañarme en el lago. Sin saberlo, me había desplazado entre dimensiones.

La joven se colocó de forma que pudiese verle la cara al relatar la historia.

— ¿Y pasó algo? ¿Estuviste en peligro? —Inquirió, acariciándole un pectoral con la punta del índice.— Porque las cicatrices de la saga no van a ser las primeras, por lo que pude ver...

— Nada más lejos de la realidad. Deambulé por allí durante un tiempo. Los colores eran intensos, nítidos, y la atmósfera en general era... Mágica. Parecía que me había drogado en cantidades imposibles, pero allí es así. Y anduve y anduve hasta que me encontré con una gran hada de nombre Ashila. —Su expresión tornó a una de añoranza, lo que intrigó a la druida.— Estuve un tiempo con ella, charlando y... Bueno, me acabé enamorando de ella. Un amor platónico, al fin y al cabo, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Me maravilló tanto que no pude evitar sino rendirle culto a este ser superior que me reflejaba tan bien, esparciendo nuestros valores allá por donde pudiese. Y fue así como me convertí en su paladín.

— Wow... Pero, oye, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Dijo, curiosa.

— Cuarenta y dos, pero la esperanza de vida para mi especie es de unos dos siglos. —Giró la cabeza para cruzar su mirada con la de ella, sonriente.— ¿Por?

— Por curiosidad. —Le devolvió la sonrisa.— Con todas esas experiencias, sería muy agobiante si estuviesen todas condensadas en menos años, ¿no?

— Pues... No sé qué decirte. Considero que la proporción eventos - años vividos está un poco a reventar, pero intento no dejar que se me suba a la cabeza, ni para bien ni para mal.

— Vaya... —Frunció el ceño, dilucidando. Volvió a subir la mirada antes de seguir.— ¿Y por qué volviste, si podías ser su paladín allí?

El hombre morado echó una risa.

— Hago falta en muchas partes y no es que sea de vital importancia allí. Soy más de provecho aquí, yendo de un lado a otro como recadero. Además está esa deuda de por vida que te comentaba. —Se acomodó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Suspiró antes de continuar.— Aunque me hubiese quedado allí, tendría que ir de aquí para allá de vez en cuando.

Tras un lato entre silencio y caricias, Luzbel volvió a tomar la palabra.

— ¿Y tú no tienes historias interesantes? Siendo una druida, me imagino que sí. —Sentenció antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Ella sonrió e intentó pegarse un poco más a él. Incluso ella misma estaba sorprendida de lo cómoda que se estaba sintiendo en esa situación.

— Pues... Tampoco nada tan interesante como podrían ser tus aventuras, pero eso no reduce lo satisfecha que me siento al respecto.

— No necesita ser grandioso para ser importante. —Le interrumpió él.— Preservar el equilibrio, aunque sea en un ecosistema pequeño, sigue siendo igual de meritorio que cazar monstruos.

La druida asintió y cerró los ojos.

— Pues... Para empezar, construí esta cabaña yo misma, con ayuda de mis poderes, hace tres años. —Añadió, orgullosa, a lo que Luzbel le respondió con un "Wow".— Aparte de eso, asegurarme de que no pasaba nada raro con los habitantes naturales del bosque. Control de población si había pocos, lidiar con un depredador si se volvía demasiado peligroso... ¡Ah! Y cuidé de un cachorro de osolechuza herido hasta que se recuperó y ahora somos amigos. —Dijo con una risa.

— Caramba. Esas criaturas no es que sean precisamente dóciles... Es digno de mención, desde luego. Sin embargo, tengo una duda... Ya que hay que preservar el orden natural, ¿lo lógico no sería dejar que las cosas pasasen? Es decir, si una especie va desapareciendo de forma natural o un depredador se vuelve poderoso (sin intervención externa, claro), ¿el orden natural no sería permitir que sucediese? —Inquirió con genuina curiosidad.

— Sí y no. En ciertos momentos es mejor que una especie no desaparezca porque podría alterar todo el ecosistema. Por ejemplo, si un lobo extermina a los ciervos, los ciervos ya no se comerán cierto tipo de plantas, por lo que podrían volverse invasivas y causar estragos mayores. Y así en toda la cadena, hasta el más mínimo eslabón.

— Sí, si eso lo entiendo, pero... ¿Y no es ese el orden natural? Si una especie no se adapta, desaparece. Quizá otra ocupe su lugar, quizá no, pero ¿tenemos derecho a decidir cuándo pasa eso y cuándo no?

Tess se tomó un momento para pensar mientras él masajeaba su cuero cabelludo con suma delicadeza.

— Hmm... Quizá... —Cerró los ojos.— Pero mientras no tenga una respuesta clara a esa pregunta, prefiero prevenir que curar y no dejar que todo se descontrole.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, se regocijó en la situación y continuó acariciando y mimando a la muchacha hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
